


Alongside You

by sarurin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, OiYama Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarurin/pseuds/sarurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt safe in his arms. There was nothing to be afraid of. #3 AM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alongside You

He was never quite fond of scary movies. In fact, he avoided them as much as possible and he made this clear to Oikawa, but he still insisted. They had gone to the movies to spend some time with one another after a long week of exams. Even though he was tired, Yamaguchi agreed to go along with him since he wouldn't hear the end of it if he didn't. Oikawa had already planned out the entire weekend for them to spend and going to the theater was part of the schedule. Yamaguchi hadn't seen him in a while and because of that, he was kind of looking forward to it. Their busy agendas were finally giving them a chance to have to relax and have fun.   

Still, Oikawa was the one that chose the movie for them to watch and naturally, he picked the one that he least wanted to see. Yamaguchi quickly protested against the idea, saying he was going to go home if he didn't pick something else, but Oikawa was persistent. He told him that it had been rated really well and that he been meaning to see it for a very long time. He pleaded him to watch it. He tried to convince him that he was going to like it too. There were some good actors that made the story believable and interesting.

"It's worth watching, Yama-chan." He told him, but he still felt uneasy. "Trust me. You're not going to regret it."

The movie was going to start in a couple of minutes and Yamaguchi couldn't decide what to do. He looked around, but he didn't have any other movie preference. There really wasn't anything in particular he wanted to see. He was usually attracted to science fiction or historical movies, but there weren’t any good ones currently airing. In the past, they would just usually pick the most popular flick.

Looking at the brochure for the movie, Yamaguchi couldn’t see what was so great about it. “I didn’t know you liked scary movies? I always thought you were more into the action ones. What are you really planning from all this?”

“Why do you always think that I’m scheming something? I just want to spend time with you and what better way than to watch a scary movie! It’s true that it’s not my favorite genre, but I have nothing against it either!” Oikawa pressed his hands over his cheeks and squeezed on them tightly with a pout. Whenever he wanted something, he always acted so childish. It was embarrassing and yet, he found it absolutely adorable at the same time. Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and pretended to neglect his suggestion.

After much debate, however, he eventually gave in and Oikawa happily purchased two tickets to the movie he had picked. They quickly bought some food after that and headed to their assigned location. When they entered the theater, the place was tightly packed with people and they had to squeeze through an aisle to get some good seats.

The person sitting next to him tried chatting with him before the movie began. His comments were mostly about the budget that had been spent to produce the film, a topic that Yamaguchi wasn’t quite interested in. He was asked what was the part he anticipated the most to see, but he had no answer for it. The conversation became awkward and he immediately turned to Oikawa for help. However, he had already gotten to up to find some better seats.

Yamaguchi followed him and they ended up sitting much closer to the screen than had previously been before. Even so, there were less people around which was comforting. Oikawa placed the bucket of popcorn in the center for both them to share before he slowly leaned his head on top of his shoulder. Immediately after, the lights dimmed and the entire theater soon fell silent. Oikawa, on the other hand, lifted his head slightly to whisper something in his ear. “I can’t stand when other people try to flirt with you.”

The place was dark, but Yamaguchi could easily feel a blush forming on his face. He sighed helplessly as he munched on some popcorn. If Oikawa was happy, then that was more than enough.

It didn't take long for the movie start and much to his horror, the frightening scenes appeared much too quickly for his own liking. People were constantly killed by unexpecting supernatural beings that were obviously not suppose to exist. Blood filled the screen without pauses and there were more panicked screams than important dialogue.

The plot was awfully confusing and even as it progressed further on, it was obvious that it wasn't the center point of the film. All the characters were dying one by one, each of them getting an equal portion of thrill and suspense. It continued like that until the end. Eventually, the only survivor that was left was the protagonist, but her life was still in danger even after all the misery she had through because the evil was never defeated. It was done that way on purpose to make room for unwanted and possibly unnecessary sequels. Still, the last minute of the movie was cut short and no one got the privilege of knowing whether the young women made it alive or not.

When the credits finally appeared along with the sound of classic creepy music, Yamaguchi was completely motionless in his chair. He was tightly holding Oikawa's hand, not caring what the people around him would say. He was terrified to even move or turn around. He knew he would be plagued with nightmares for the next couple of days if not weeks. Tiny droplets of sweat had formed around the edges of his face and while his hair was tied up, he felt incredibly hot. His mouth was completely dry even though he had finished up his entire drink and had even stolen some of Oikawa's as well. His cheek was tightly pressed against the Oikawa's arm, but he was still scared regardless. The lights flickered on and he briefly jumped in his seat.

Oikawa laughed at him and in return, Yamaguchi immediately let him go. He aggressively stood up from his seat and playfully hit him on the back of his head, a trick he had learned from Iwaizumi with the passing years. Still, Oikawa continued laughing and he was rapidly getting annoyed. "You said it was good, but I didn’t think so at all. What do you even like about those movies? I can’t believe I actually sat through the whole thing. It was so terrible.”

They walked out of the theater not long after that and even though he knew perfectly well that the movie was pure fiction, Yamaguchi still felt nervous. He wasn’t used to watching horror themed films, so while Oikawa tried to discuss his favorite parts, he was anxiously looking around. It was impossible, but he kept getting the feeling that he was carefully being watched by a potential supernatural creature. He gulped, hating himself for being so afraid of something that didn’t exist. Directing his attention to his boyfriend instead, Yamaguchi tried to ignore his own misleading thoughts.

Instead of cooking something up for dinner, Oikawa took him to a nearby restaurant that was well known for it’s good food at reasonable prices. It wasn’t anything fancy, but the place was beautiful enough for him to enjoy in his stressing moments. They sat down next to the window and ordered their meal.

Yamaguchi began to feel a bit more relaxed even though Oikawa wouldn’t stop teasing him. He kept mentioning over and over about how clingy he was during the whole movie. He tried to mimic some his reactions, but Yamaguchi didn’t find him amusing in the least.

“Oh, but you were so cute!” Oikawa told him, wiping his mouth with the napkin as he stared at him with his beautiful brown eyes. He reached across the table to pinch his cheeks, but Yamaguchi quickly slapped his hand away. After dating him for such a long time, Oikawa was an expert at embarrassing him. Anyone looking at them could probably easily tell that they more than just friends playing jokes on each other.

“You were more fun to watch than the movie itself! To be honest, that was kind of the reason why I want to watch that movie in the first place. I wanted you to be all over me.”

He kept rubbing it in his face that he had been the true sensation the entire time. When he was finally finished with his food, Yamaguchi went to the the restroom with hopes to escape from Oikawa for just a bit. His thoughts were running wild, but for the most part he was pretty calm.

He washed his hands and dried them off with some disposable paper towels. He checked himself in the mirror, adjusting his hair ever so slightly before he stepped back outside. He was never really one to care for his image, but his attitude toward his appearance had changed when he began dating Oikawa. He was just more overly aware about the way he presented himself. Then, out of nowhere, someone grabbed him tightly from behind. Naturally, he shrieked and tried to push himself away only to discover that it was his boyfriend playing a prank on him.

Yamaguchi tried to get angry at him, but found that impossible when he was showered by sweet kisses all over. He asked for his forgiveness which he eventually gave in to. Oikawa embraced him tightly, leaning his chin over his shoulder. As he spoke, Yamaguchi could feel his hot breaths hitting the side of his face. “I didn’t think I would scare you that much, though. Sorry, I’ll try not to do it again.”

Instead of staying for dessert, they stopped by a nearby convenience store and picked up a cake for them to eat back at Oikawa's apartment since he was planning to stay over. They enjoyed the rest of the evening with each other’s company by simply talking and sharing stories about their current lives. Since they didn’t attend the same university, they could only meet up during the weekends or vacations. Even though they were always constantly talking on the phone and texting, it just wasn’t the same. Cuddling up against Oikawa’s warm body was a thousand times better. Then again, just knowing he was loved by someone so dearly filled him with an inexplicable happiness.

Oikawa’s conversations had kept him distracted a majority of the time, but now that the apartment had fallen silent, he began to feel a bit nervous again. His mind began to play tricks on him and he began to hear sounds from his own imagination. Yamaguchi snapped his eyes shut, getting closer to his boyfriend as he pulled the bedsheets up to his neck. It was pretty hot, but he rather suffer from heat than knowing that something might grab his legs and drag him away. He had been laying there for quite awhile, not daring to move out of fear. He quietly sighed to himself as he stared at the clock that was hanging on the opposite side of the small room. While it was the terribly dark, he could tell that was already passed three. Of course, such a realization only made him feel worse since most things in scary movies usually occur around that time.

Ever since middle school, he couldn’t stand watching scary movies. Tsukki and his older brother would watch them frequently, but he would always crouch behind the bed with his eyes closed and his ears covered. Eventually, they stopped watching those films when he was around which was relieving. However, now that he was older, he thought he could manage to sit through one without cringing in fear. Clearly, he was wrong and he was sure to learn from the experience to never try it again. Yamaguchi scooted himself closer toward Oikawa for reassurance, but he accidentally ended up waking him in the process.

He rubbed his eyes and was quite surprised to find him still awake. Upon this realization, Oikawa extended his hand and turned on the lamp to see his fear written all over his face. He immediately sat up which startled him a bit.

“Hey, Yama-chan, are you okay?” He questioned him with a worried look on his face before he pushed his hair away from his face. “You’re all sweaty. What’s wrong? You’re not sick or anything? Do you have a fever?”

Placing the palm of his hand over his forehead, Oikawa compared their temperature, but found nothing alarming. He sighed with relief and continued to inspect him. Yamaguchi insisted he was fine since he didn’t want him to know that he was still thinking about the movie that they had gone to see. It sounded pretty pathetic and not to mention embarrassing. Still, it didn’t take long for Oikawa to guess anyways. “Don’t tell me you can’t sleep because of that scary movie we went to go see? Are you still thinking about that?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up. I guess I just can’t seem to fall asleep for some reason.” Yamaguchi mumbled before he grabbed the blanket to place it over his head. He didn’t want Oikawa to see him especially since they were much too close than what he accustomed to. The bed was pretty small, so they were both kind of cramped up in such a small space. “Okay, but maybe the movie we saw today did scare me more than I thought. It must be pretty lame, huh? I’m already twenty and I still can’t even handle something like that.”

He was waiting for Oikawa to make fun of him, but the laughter never came. Instead, Oikawa pulled the blanket off before he placed his warm hand over his face. He knew he didn’t have a fever, but his face was still burning hot because of Oikawa’s gentle touch. He became lost in his gaze when suddenly surprised when he pushed back against the mattress with some force. Oikawa laid down right next to him and embraced him as tightly as he could. He held him so close that Yamaguchi could even hear his loud heartbeat. Taking a deep breath, he buried his face against his chest and hugged him back.

“What are you talking about? You’re fine just the way you are and you’re not lame at all.” Oikawa pushed his hair back so he could properly see his face. He gave him the most sincerest smile he had ever seen which caused Yamaguchi’s heart to flutter. He stared into his beautiful brown eye while Oikawa began to trace his freckles with the fingertips. “You’re seriously the cutest thing ever, but that doesn’t explain why I love you so much.”

He felt safe in his arms. There was nothing to be afraid of as long as he has Oikawa nearby. That was all he needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> *arrives one day late with starbucks*
> 
> I'm terrible with deadlines honestly, but I'm glad I was able to contribute with something even though I'm kind of late. I'll try to see if I can come up with something else for tomorrow's prompt. With school starting, everything has just become so stressful. Anyways, thanks for reading and I apologize for my mistakes!


End file.
